


What You Need

by SamDreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Spanking, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDreams/pseuds/SamDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa Winchester is off on a hunt, leaving 18-year-old Dean and 14-year-old Sam behind at the motel. Sam gets into trouble, and Dean is tasked with punishing him. The boys discover they both like it. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just PWP and a little schmoop for the fun of it. Hang in there till Chapter 2 for the naughty bits. ;)
> 
> Note that I do not own _Supernatural_ or the characters of Sam or Dean Winchester. I'm merely borrowing them for fun, non-profit entertainment. :) Thank you so much, Eric Kripke, for blessing us with this show. :)

“Okay, Dad,” Dean said into the phone as he paced back and forth. Then, after listening to the voice on the other end: “He’s doing his homework.”  
  
Sam glanced up from his notebook and frowned at his brother. He knew he was in trouble. He was supposed to train with Dean after school that day; instead, Sam had gone off with two of his new friends for a couple of hours. 

Dean handed Sam the phone. “He wants to talk to you,” said Dean. His look told Sam that this wouldn’t be a pleasant conversation. 

Sam placed the phone to his ear and said softly, “Hi, Dad.” 

Dean kept his expression as impassive as possible. He was upset with Sam, but not only for missing training. He understood why Sam did it. He knew Sam wasn’t into the whole hardcore hunter training the way their father demanded. Dean empathized with him. His little brother always felt as if he had no real friends, and Dean knew why spending time with these two new acquaintances was a temptation too strong to refuse. 

He wasn’t as upset about the training as he was about Sam putting him in the position that he was in now. Whenever Dad was away for any length of time and Sam did something like this, Dean was the one who had to dish out the punishment. And he hated having to do it. He despised causing the wounded look in Sam’s kaleidoscope eyes every time it happened. 

That wasn’t the only thing he wanted to avoid. Dean watched Sam’s full lips move as he spoke to their father. Watched his chest rise and fall a little faster than normal due to nervousness. Watched with particular interest when Sam’s fingers brushed a stray lock of thick chocolate-brown hair from his eyes. Dean had to turn away and regain control of himself. Damn it. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he stop these thoughts? He was trying so hard to bury them and keep them locked away, but they kept rising up again to plague him. Half the time he had to adjust himself in his jeans and shift so that Sam wouldn’t see his boner. The other half of the time it was useless, and Dean had to retreat to the bathroom or somewhere private to jack off and relieve the ache; yet it always came back. And it had all started the last time he’d had to punish Sam. He blushed at the memory, but then Sam’s voice brought him back to the present. 

“I did call him,” Sam was saying into the receiver. “Dad, I did tell him.” Then: “No, he didn’t say I could.” More silence while Sam listened. Dean could hear their father’s voice getting louder on the other end of the line. “Yes, sir.” Sam sighed. “Dad, I understand how important training is. It was just one day.” Then he held the phone away from his ear. Finally: “Yes, sir. Yes, I will. Yes, sir.” Sam held out the phone for Dean again. 

“Dad?” Dean asked. “Yes, sir. I know. I will. No, sir, I won’t. Yes, sir. Okay. Bye, Dad.” 

Sitting at the small table, Sam rested his forehead against his palm and sighed. Dad wanted Dean to punish him for missing training. Sam knew what that meant. Dad was old school. He knew Dad was telling Dean to spank him. He also knew Dean was being told not to be lenient, and to teach Sam a hard lesson. 

It wasn’t the first time Dean had had to punish Sam. Sam’s stomach dropped. He couldn’t, he just couldn’t. The thought of wearing no pants and being bent over Dean’s knees made Sam want to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. It had been a very long time since Dean had spanked him, and there was a good reason it had been so long. Sam purposely avoided the possibility after the last time it had happened. He blushed at the memory. 

Almost a year ago, Dean had laid Sam across his lap and spanked him. As soon as the heat had spread across his butt cheeks, Sam had felt himself responding to it—and not just crying from the pain and embarrassment, either. He was mortified at his body’s treacherous reaction and couldn’t jump off Dean’s lap fast enough. He’d known he had to hurry and move before Dean realized that Sam had an erection. 

Since then, Sam had been fascinated by Dean’s body. Every time Dean was shirtless, Sam’s breath came a little faster. Every time Dean changed clothes in front of him, Sam felt shivery, needy. He didn’t quite understand what he needed, but he knew he liked the feeling. Sometimes the motels had such horrible water heaters that the brothers had to shower together so they could both enjoy hot water before it ran out. Those were the worst moments. Sam had to keep his crotch hidden from Dean’s view so Dean wouldn’t see how hard Sam’s cock was. Seeing Dean naked was both intoxicating and torturous. Sam knew it was wrong. He shouldn’t like looking at his own brother’s golden skin and toned muscles this much, not this way. But he couldn’t help it. It got more intense with each passing month. Sam knew it would be even worse now. He couldn’t let Dean spank him. Dean would find out. He would know. And then he’d…well. He couldn’t bear to think about what would happen if Dean found out. 

Dean didn’t say anything for a while after Sam hung up the phone. Sam looked about as miserable as he’d ever seen him. Finally, Dean said, “Finish your homework. I’ll walk over to that strip mall down the street and grab something for dinner.” 

Sam lifted his head in surprise, looking at his brother hopefully. Dean pointed at him. “No. This doesn’t get you off the hook.” Sam deflated again. 

Dean let out a sigh as he put on his coat. “What sounds good? Burgers? Chinese?” 

Sam shrugged and answered in a near whisper, “Not hungry.” 

“Well you’re gonna be once you stop sulking and man up.” He looked at his brother, sitting there with such a forlorn expression, and his heart broke a little. Regardless, it was Sam’s bad decision that had led them both to this point, and Dean was still upset with him for it. 

“Sam,” he started in a frustrated tone, “why can’t you just do what Dad says? Why you always gotta fight him? You know the drill. You know what happens when you don’t do what you’re supposed to do. Why’d you have to blow off training when you knew this would happen?” 

“Why’d you have to tell on me like some punk-ass snitch?” Sam shot back, suddenly angry. If Dean hadn’t said anything, Dad wouldn’t know, and none of this would be happening. 

“Because you’re acting like a spoiled brat!” Dean snapped. “We need you sharp, Sam. If you’re not ready to fight when the time comes, innocent people could get hurt. Or Dad, or me, or... _you_ could get hurt!” There it was. The real reason Dean wanted Sam training, but he had never said it out loud before. He needed Sam to be strong, to be able to fight off anything that could hurt him. Sometimes Dean had nightmares that some monster was after his little brother and he couldn’t get to him in time, couldn’t save him. It was his darkest, most terrifying fear. But he didn’t want to scare Sam that way. He wanted him alert and ready for anything; yet, he hated the thought of Sam feeling the paranoia and the constant worry that ate at Dean every minute. 

It was hard to find a middle ground, and he knew it. Sometimes he wondered if Sam really appreciated the tangible dangers of their job. Other times, Dean felt sure that Sam knew and simply didn’t care—that he wanted to be normal so badly he was willing to take the risk, no matter the cost. A tiny part of Dean understood it and maybe even envied it a little. But not today. 

Sam was silent for a few seconds. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I know I screwed up. I know training is important.” He scratched his slender fingers through his hair and then scrubbed his face. “Dean…I just needed a day. One day.” 

“But it’s not just one day, is it? Even when we’re doing the training, you question everything. Why can’t you stop fighting it so hard? Why don’t you want to train?” 

“Because I’m not going to be a hunter.” 

Dean blinked in complete surprise. “Of course you are.” 

“No. I’m not.” 

He said it with such conviction that Dean was completely dumbstruck for several seconds. “What, you think you’re gonna just get married, have 2.5 kids and a white picket fence? Turn into Mr. Suburbia?” 

Sam held up his hand. “Spare me the ‘hunting is forever’ speech. I’ve heard it enough.” 

“It’s true.” 

“Not for me. And I don’t wanna argue about it.” 

Although Dean wanted to argue, he took in the stubborn jut of Sam’s jaw, the steel behind those hazel eyes, and knew Sam had his heels dug in. There would be no discussing it rationally right now. They were both too riled up. 

“Back in a few,” was Dean’s only response as he opened the door and left. 

“Thanks for getting dinner,” Sam said a half hour later after swallowing the last French fry on his plate. It was the first thing either of them had said since Dean had returned with the bag of food. 

“For someone not hungry, you sure inhaled it.” 

Sam didn’t have a response. Stomach lurching, he instantly regretted eating anything. He’d thought that eating might somehow prolong the inevitable, or give Dean a chance to change his mind. Now he was worried about what his brother would do next. 

Dean was worried about what he would do next, too. He gathered up the trash and walked over to the garbage can, tossing away the crumpled bag. Would it be so bad if he gave Sam a pass this time? He couldn’t really bear the thought of having Sam’s warm, writhing, bare body sprawled across his lap while he tried to spank him without getting a hard-on. 

“Sam-“ he began. 

“Dean-“ Sam said at the same time. 

They both stopped and looked at each other. Then Dean said, “You first.” 

Sam swallowed nervously. “Just…if I swear never to skip training again, can’t you just…I don’t know. Tell Dad you punished me but not do it?” 

Dean studied his baby brother’s face. Cheeks stained crimson, Sam peered up at Dean through his shaggy bangs, looking at him with those liquid eyes full of remorse and desperation. Dean sighed. _How the hell does he do that? Jesus Christ, how can I punish someone with that expression?_ _He fucking knows it, too, the little bastard_. He wouldn’t give in too easily, though. “I don’t know, Sam. This is a big deal.” 

Sam sensed he nearly had Dean convinced, knew that he’d relent with a bit more skillful nudging. Putting on his best puppy eyes, he said solemnly, “Dean, I’m so sorry. Really. I swear you can run me as hard as you want tomorrow. Work me out until I drop. I won’t say a word or back talk or anything. I’ll do whatever you say, no matter what it is.” 

Dean sighed. “Fine.”

Sam beamed and jumped up from the table. He threw his arms around his brother. “Thank you. Really.” 

“It’s okay, Sammy,” responded Dean in a soft voice, wrapping his arms around him in return. Then he added: “You are such a pain in the ass.” His words held no anger and were softened even further when his arms tightened around his little brother as he said it. This right here made his decision worth it. However, he couldn’t let Sam get too overconfident about his little victory. 

He pulled away and gave Sam a stern look. “I swear to God, you’d better not make me regret this.” 

“I won’t, I swear.” 

“I mean it, Sam. Another slip up, and I’m not giving you a pass.”   
  
“I know. I won’t.”

“And I’ll tell you something else. If you screw up again and make me have to punish you, I’ll show you what pain in the ass really means. I’ll double your punishment to make up for you not getting a thumping this time, you hear me?” 

“Yes, yes.” Sam grinned. “I won’t do anything ever again, so you won’t have to worry about it.” 

“Better not. I mean it.” Dean ruffled his brother’s wavy hair. “Now finish your homework.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam checked his watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. Dean was going to kill him. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Laurie, who was standing next to him in the road as they waited for the tow truck. 

“I was supposed to meet my brother a half hour ago.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry we’re making you late.” 

Sam gave her a smile that he wasn’t feeling. “It’s all right. Not your fault the car broke down.” 

Laurie’s older sister, Angie, had offered to drive Sam home after school. Laurie was in two of Sam’s classes, and he liked her a lot. Not only was she pretty, but she was smart. She didn’t giggle incessantly or talk about shoes like a lot of other girls did. She was a fan of _Star Wars_. He liked that about her. 

What he hadn’t liked was the fact that Angie’s car gave out halfway home. They were stranded in the middle of nowhere. After the engine cut out, they’d pulled onto the shoulder. One of Angie’s friends had spotted them on the side of the road and had offered to take her to the nearest gas station to call for a tow. Sam and Laurie were waiting for her to get back. 

Sam shifted on his feet. He could only imagine what Dean must be thinking right now. He’d wanted to go with Angie to the phone so he could call Dean, but there was no room for all of them to fit in the car because Angie’s friend already had two passengers. He couldn’t just leave Laurie on the side of the road by herself, so…here he stood. 

Images of Dean losing his temper flitted across Sam’s brain. He flushed crimson just thinking about what would happen when he got home. There was no way he would get a pass this time. No way. And Dean had sworn it would be double the punishment if Sam missing training again, which meant…Sam shivered at the thought. It meant there would be no way to hide the effects from Dean this time. His cock throbbed and twitched just thinking about it.

Dean looked at the cheesy, starburst-shaped clock on the motel wall again. His temper flared but he tamped it down again. It’d only been half an hour. He would give Sam a little leeway. Maybe there was some kind of delay after school. He decided to go ahead and get some training in while he waited, which would hopefully take his mind off of the fact Sam was late. He headed outside to the tree at the back of the motel to do some chin-ups. 

Another half hour later, Dean stormed inside the motel room, sweaty from his workout. Still no Sam. Where the hell could he be? His emotions vacillated between fury and worry. He paced the room for a few minutes, trying to calm himself down enough to think clearly. Finally he decided to shower and go look for his brother. 

Sam sighed with relief when he saw the tow truck approaching. Angie had also called her mother, so she led the way in her own car. After several more minutes, finally Laurie and Angie’s mother gave Angie the keys to her car so Angie could drive Sam home while her mother stayed with the tow truck and got the disabled car to the shop. 

Sam hurried to open his car door when they pulled up to the motel, but Laurie was just as quick. She hopped out and took Sam’s hand in hers. “I’m really sorry about the car, Sam.” 

“It’s okay,” he told her with a smile. “These things happen.” 

“I promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

Sam was about to tell her she needn’t worry about it when she stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him. 

Shocked, Sam froze in place for a moment. But then natural instincts took over and he lifted his hand to her cheek and kissed her back. 

Laurie pulled away with a shy smile and gave him a little wave. “See you tomorrow.” She climbed back into the car again. 

Sam, still dazed, managed a half-wave in return and watched as the car drove off. 

Dean had heard the engine outside and pulled back the curtains of the motel window. When he saw the petite brunette give Sam a kiss, he blinked in surprise. A girl? Sam had blown off training to be with a girl? He didn’t want to examine why this upset him more than it should. Part of him felt a bit of pride seeing his brother kiss a pretty girl. But another bigger part of him felt something else entirely. He frowned when he realized he didn’t like seeing Sam kiss her. Not one bit. 

Sam opened the motel door slowly, absolutely dreading the coming encounter. When he saw Dean standing there in nothing but his black boxer-briefs, covered in droplets with his hair still wet from the shower, he couldn’t formulate a coherent thought for a few moments. 

He didn’t have to. Dean launched into his tirade the minute Sam had closed the door. 

“Where the hell have you been?” 

“With Laurie. She was—“ 

“A girl, Sam? You blew off training to be with some girl?” 

Sam bristled. “First off, you’ve blown off a lot of shit to be with girls, Dean.” 

“This ain’t about me. I never blow off training for a piece of ass. I told you one more screw up and I’d take it out of your hide.” 

“Dean, I didn’t blow off training. She offered me a ride home and the car—“ 

“Strip,” Dean interrupted. 

Sam dropped his backpack to the floor in astonishment. “What?” 

“Strip. Let’s get this over with.” 

“Dean, if you’d just let me—“ 

“I don’t wanna hear it, Sam. I’m tired of all your excuses. Always finding some reason not to do what you should be doing.”

“But Dean, it wasn’t my fau—“ 

“If I have to tell you again, I’ll triple the punishment. Don’t tempt me, I mean it.” 

Sam studied his older brother. He’d rarely seen him this furious. He was angry himself at Dean’s unwillingness to listen to his explanation. If he’d just listen, then maybe he wouldn’t be so angry. But to soothe his temper, Sam began to slowly remove his shirt. 

“I don’t have all day. Stop stalling.” Dean walked to the bed and moved several pillows next to the headboard. 

“I’m not stalling, Dean!” Sam snapped, dropping his shirt to the floor. “If you’d just listen for a second, you’d know I wasn’t blowing anything off!” 

Dean held up his hand. “Not another word or I’ll do it for you.”

He couldn’t have said right then why he was so consumed with anger. Maybe it was because he’d been so afraid something had happened to Sam. Maybe it had more to do with a cute little brunette kissing his brother than he’d have liked to admit. Maybe he was just looking for an excuse to see Sam naked. Maybe he just wanted his hands on his brother and didn’t care what the reason was. Maybe it was all of the above. No matter what the cause, he couldn’t seem to shake it, couldn’t calm himself down.

Sam could see by the look on Dean’s face that he was serious. He removed his jeans and kicked them aside. Dean moved to the queen-sized bed and settled himself in the middle against the pillows at the headboard. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” 

“Waiting for you to get your ass over here for punishment.” 

“B-but…”   
  
“Get ‘em off, Sam, and get over here.” 

Sam blushed so hot that for a moment he felt faint, but slowly dragged his boxer-briefs down his long legs. He stepped out of them and covered himself with his hands. 

“Lie down,” Dean ordered, indicating his lap. 

“Dean, really, this wasn’t my fault. Let me explain.” Sam couldn’t stand the thought of lying down across Dean’s thighs. The minute he got into that position he just knew his body would betray him. He could already feel the heat gathering in his crotch.

“If I have to get up and drag you over here, I’ll get the belt.”

That spurred Sam into action. He walked to the bed and climbed onto it, settling himself face-down across Dean’s lap with his hips pressed against muscular thighs. His entire body was flushed red now.

Dean took a deep breath. With enormous effort, he resisted running his hands along Sam’s body. “If you move or try to block me, I’ll do it twice as long. Do you understand?” 

Sam nodded. Dean continued: “I want you to hold on to the edge of the bed with both hands until I’m finished. Got it?”

When Sam nodded again, Dean moved another pillow toward Sam’s head. “Use that pillow under your head if you need to.” Sam knew he meant _if you need to scream_. His cock was filling already, and he sank his face into the pillow in embarrassment. 

“I’m not gonna count. I’m just gonna give you as much as I think you deserve.” 

“Dean, please,” started Sam in a last-ditch attempt to stop this from getting too out of control. 

Dean brought his right hand down hard against Sam’s ass. Sam barely stifled his yelp of surprise. It hurt far more than he remembered. Then Dean lifted his hand and smacked the other cheek. Moving back and forth, one cheek to the other, Dean spanked his little brother. His strokes were hard and fast; he put all of his frustration and longing into each one. He wanted Sam to feel it, feel the mark of his hand for days. 

Sam squirmed and gripped the side of the bed tightly. He fought to keep his legs still, but it was so difficult when Dean delivered each stinging blow. Heat suffused his skin. He knew Dean was leaving fingerprints, handprints, with every strike, and Sam’s cock grew to its full length with every slap. It hurt so badly, and he loved it. He hated himself for loving it, but he couldn’t stop it. The heat from Dean’s hand seemed to attach itself between Sam’s legs, pulling his cock, teasing it, making it stand at attention and beg for release. 

Dean relished the feel of Sam’s smooth skin beneath his palm with every smack. He paid careful attention to the tender underside of each butt cheek, slapping it hard where ass met thigh, and lifting it up a little with each strike. He moved downward to spank the backs of Sam’s thighs, pulling them slightly apart so he could reach the soft inner skin. 

Then he moved back up again to spank the meaty globes of Sam’s firm, rounded ass, watching them get redder and redder with each heated smack. His cock throbbed. Sam fidgeted with each blow, and his slender hip occasionally brushed Dean’s erection. Dean fought the urge to squeeze Sam’s crimson ass cheeks in both of his hands. Instead, he focused on his task, ignoring the sting in his own palm from the punishing smacks to Sam’s backside. 

“Dean, please…” Sam whimpered, embarrassed that he was fully erect now against his brother’s thighs. It was gut instinct and sheer desire for self-preservation that made Sam push back, move up to his hands and knees to get his hard cock off his brother’s lap. 

“Damn it, Sam, I told you not to move!” 

Dean shifted his weight, wrestling Sam back down across his lap. Neither one of them was prepared for this tussle to end with Sam’s erect cock plunging directly between Dean’s legs. 

Sam froze. His cock was ensconced between Dean’s muscular thighs, trapped in a warm, snug embrace. There was no hiding it now. To make matters worse, his hard shaft blurted precome from the tip at the feel of being trapped so seductively.  

Dean froze. He had been so caught up in spanking his little brother that he hadn’t noticed the effect on him until now. He rested his right hand against Sam’s striped ass cheeks. The moisture seeping from Sam’s cock slicked his thighs, and Dean’s own cock responded instantly by dribbling precome onto his underwear. 

Neither of them spoke for several beats. Finally, Sam whispered, “I’m sorry. I can’t help it. Please don’t be mad.” 

All of Dean’s earlier anger washed away. With his left hand, he stroked Sam’s soft hair. “I’m not mad, Sammy.” His voice was barely more than a whisper. “Do you trust me?”

Sam nodded. Dean stroked his little brother’s back lightly with his left hand. His right hand still rested on the heated skin of Sam’s ass. “I know what you need.” 

“What?” whispered Sam. 

“Spread your legs as wide as you can.” 

Sam’s cock twitched and leaked more precome at the sound of Dean’s gravelly command. “D-Dean, I—“ 

“Trust me. Spread your legs.” 

Sam almost couldn’t breathe as he complied. He stretched his right leg out wide, since it was the one unhindered by the headboard. His left leg he pushed out as far as it would go with the headboard blocking it. 

“Now keep them wide apart, okay? Don’t move them back together no matter what.” 

Sam nodded. His heart tripped against his ribs so fast he thought he might pass out. He was laid out, spread open, and he could feel his brother’s gaze sweeping over his prone body. It was…intoxicating.

“Hold onto the edge of the bed again. And use the pillow if you need it.” 

Dean lightly brushed his fingers across Sam’s balls, nudging and rubbing them. Sam moaned, spurring him on. He trailed his fingers upward along the crevice between Sam’s butt cheeks, then brought his fingertips downward again, stroking the puckered entrance very lightly. Another moan escaped Sam when Dean’s fingertip moved in circles around the opening, teasing. 

“Your ass is all red, Sammy,” said Dean softly as his fingers continued their movements. “But here….this area is so tender and soft. It’s not red at all.” 

Sam whimpered. His entire body was on fire, and all the nerve endings in his cock seemed to be tied directly to Dean’s fingers where they played across his ass. His shaft was iron-hard now, and he wriggled his hips, causing more hot fluid to drip from the tip between Dean’s thighs. 

“I think you need to be spanked here, too.” Dean lifted his left hand to his mouth and wet it generously, then brought it back against Sam’s hole. 

“Oh my God,” whispered Sam.

Dean rubbed the entire area between Sam’s butt cheeks with his wet fingers, dampening the skin there. “Don’t worry, Sammy. I told you, I know what you need.” 

With his right hand, Dean pulled Sam’s left ass cheek wider, then brought his left hand down directly against Sam’s hole. It was a fast, relentless attack. He didn’t ease Sam into it. He spanked Sam’s tender hole as hard as he could, the wetness of the skin making it burn and sting even more than normal. 

Sam writhed and squirmed. He fought to keep his legs spread wide under the assault. He screamed into the pillow beneath his face, his hips bucking wildly, fucking Dean’s thighs. 

“Getting nice and red now, Sammy,” Dean told him, not breaking his rhythm. Each swat made Sam’s tender skin burn hotter, caused him to push against Dean’s thighs.

“Oh, God…Dean…” Sam was pumping his hips furiously now. Dean’s hand didn’t stop, kept smacking Sam’s hole and all the soft flesh around it. The heat was nearly unbearable, and Sam struggled to keep his legs spread wide, allowing his older brother access to spank as hard as he wanted. 

“Let it go, Sammy. I know you want to. Come for me.” Dean’s fingers smacked against the puckered hole over and over, and then without warning, Dean snaked his fingertip inside Sam, pressing and wiggling as Sam pistoned his cock back and forth between Dean’s thighs. 

Sam shouted loudly into the pillow as his release spewed out of him. Dean kept his fingertip inside his little brother, reveling in the strong contractions around it as Sam rode out his climax. With his free hand, he stroked his own aching, wet cock through his underwear - once, twice, then joined his little brother in a bone-shattering orgasm. 

It was several minutes before either of them moved. Dean’s fingertip was still inside his brother, so he finally eased it out. Sam whimpered. His legs were still spread wide. Dean gingerly stroked the crimson skin between Sam’s ass cheeks. Heat radiated off the skin against Dean’s fingers, and his cock gave another little twitch of interest. 

With his left hand, Dean gently stroked Sam’s hair. “You okay?” 

Sam nodded. “Better than okay.” 

“Did I hurt you?” 

Sam let out a soft chuckle and pushed himself up, then straddled Dean’s lap and wrapped his arms around his older brother’s shoulders. “I’m gonna feel that every time I sit down for a week.” 

Dean smiled and buried his hands in Sam’s thick hair. “I should think so.” 

Sam slowly leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Dean’s full lips. When he didn’t pull away or protest, Sam deepened the kiss. 

Dean tightened his arms around him and pulled him closer. His tongue gently pressed into Sam’s mouth, exploring the velvety softness. He tasted so good, just like Dean knew he would. 

Sam reluctantly pulled back to look at his brother. “I want to feel it for more than a week.” 

Dean’s cock gave a little jerk in response, and his heart throbbed in his chest. What did that mean exactly? He masked his expression and said in his most noncommittal tone, “You do, huh?” 

Sam nodded. “Don’t you want me to?” 

Dean studied Sam’s hazel eyes. In the current light, they looked forest- green. He could even see some spots of yellow. He would never tire of looking into those eyes. He brought his hand up Sam’s cheek, his thumb lightly caressing his little brother’s lips. 

“Do you know why I got so mad?” he asked softly. 

Sam gave a tiny shake of his head but said nothing. He knew better. He had to wait for Dean to come to him, the same way he’d wait for a skittish yearling to approach. 

“I saw you kiss that girl outside.” 

Sam’s eyebrows winged up. “Laurie? She kissed _me_.” 

Dean slid him a knowing look. “I saw you kiss her back.” 

Sam blushed. “Well…I was curious. ‘Sides, you kiss lots of girls. And that’s not all you do, either.” 

Dean smirked. “You don’t know what I do with girls.”

Sam shoved Dean’s shoulder. “I’m not stupid, Dean.”

“No. You’re definitely not.”

“So how come it’s okay for you to kiss all those girls but I can’t even kiss one?” 

 _Now isn’t that just the million-dollar question_ , thought Dean. He reached up and wound one of Sam’s stray curls around his finger. “I don’t know, Sammy. I never said it made sense. I just know I didn’t like it.”

They were quiet for several moments, then Sam asked, “What if I don’t like you kissing girls either?” 

Dean rested his hand against Sam’s neck and rubbed his thumb up and down the front of his throat. It was a long time before he answered: “Then I won’t kiss any more girls.” 

Sam blinked in surprise. “Like…ever?” 

Dean stared into his baby brother’s eyes. When he answered, he realized with no small surprise that he was entirely serious. “Ever.” 

Sam hugged him tightly, just squeezed and didn’t let go. He didn’t know what to say, so he buried his face against Dean’s warm neck and just held on. 

Dean wrapped his own arms tightly around his brother. He didn’t know what would happen at this point between them, but he definitely looked forward to it. He didn’t have any words either, so he just held Sam close.

They’d never needed words anyway.


End file.
